Father of Mine
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose. In a matter of a month, six bodies have been found. The suspect actually didn't kill them. But whoever did now has Ryan and Eric.
1. 1

**Father of Mine**

_-1-_

I know I promised some people that I wouldn't make another story until I finished some. But I will so don't worry. I plan on finishing _Danger, Road Rage, The Past Returns_, and _Screams in the Night_. So don't yell at me. I WILL finish them! And has anyone noticed it seems like all my stories have Ryan (or Greg) getting into trouble?

* * *

"No… don't… please!" a woman sobbed.

She had many cuts all over her fragile form. Tears clouded her horrified brown eyes. Blonde bangs were matted to her forehead with sweat. She struggled with the shackles that held her to the wall. She was standing in a puddle of her own blood. Her pink tank top was ripped and bloody.

A black gloved hand stroked her cheek. The woman shuddered at the touch. More tears fell faster down her face. The hand made it's way down her face and onto her midsection. In an instant a knife was sticking into her chest. She gasped, her eyes widened. Blood began trickling out the corner of her mouth with each gasp.

"If I can't have you… than no one can." a voice whispered to her as she took her last breath.

The person pulled out the knife, wiping the blood on the glove. Whistling filled the now quiet room. A hooded figure came out of the shadows. They unchained the woman and out her in a black garbage bag. Still whistling, they put the bag over their shoulder and left.

* * *

"Aw crap! I'm going to be late!" a man screamed as he sped down the streets.

His eyes kept shifting down to the clock on the radio. He was late to his son's kindergarten play. Not only would his wife hate him but his son would never talk to him again. He couldn't let that happen. His wife was already leaning towards divorce.

As he was driving down the road he didn't notice the falling object heading towards his car. He found out soon enough when a loud thud hit the top of his car, pushing it in towards his head. The windows cracked with the pressure. The man slammed on the brakes not knowing what had happened. He got out of his now damaged car. The sight before him made him freeze.

The dead woman (from before) laid on top of his car, weights tied to her ankles. Moaning came from the other side of the car. Hesitating, the man walked around. Another woman was on the ground beside the car. The puddle of blood around her was steadily growing. Her blue-green eyes stared at him, begging for help.

"Help… help me…" the woman began to choke.

The man knelt down next to her, taking off his jacket. He pit it over her half naked body.

"Hold on," he shook as he called the police.

* * *

Paramedics lifted the unconscious women into the ambulance. The man was still shaking as Tripp talked to him. Alexx looked at the woman on the car. Eric was snapping photos of the body. Horatio looked at the crime scene. Only one witness.

Alexx sighed. "Fifth one this month."

Horatio looked at the retreating ambulance, "Sixth."

"Who would do such a thing, Horatio?"

"I don't know… but I'll find out."

Some of the coroner's assistants lifted the woman off the top of the car so Alexx could better examine her.

"Poor baby. She was tortures for a while" She said sadly as she lifted the victim's shirt. "Looks like a fatal stab wound to the heart. I'll know more at autopsy."

She felt around for a wallet but didn't find one.

Alexx stood up and looked at Horatio, "Promise me you'll find the man behind this. And soon. I don't want any more children on my tables."

"We will Alexx. We will."


	2. 2

**Father of Mine**

_-2-_

* * *

I'm so mad that they killed Eric! I liked him!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters.

**Claimer:** I own the plot and the other characters.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh stayed at the crime scene to gather evidence. Eric was snapping pictures while Calleigh was swabbing the scene. Eric stopped taking pictures when he noticed a short black hair stuck to the weight. Carefully, he picked it up with tweezers and bagged it.

"I don't think this is out primary crime scene." Eric said standing up.

Calleigh walked over to him. "Yeah. Not enough blood for either of the victims to be attacked here."

Out of the corner of his eye, Eric noticed what looked like the back of a license. He picked it up and flipped it over.

He chuckled, "Looks like we have another witness."

Most of it was cover in blood; everything but the picture. Eric swabbed it to show the hidden name. Both Calleigh and Eric looked at it in disbelief.

"It's… Ryan's sister?" Calleigh was confused.

"I didn't know he had one. Wonder why he doesn't talk about her." Eric said still staring at the license. "Maybe they just have the same last name."

"Well, they look alike."

_Jasmine Wolfe,_ Eric said the name in his head before smiling at his fellow CSI. "They can't be related. Jasmine's too pretty to be Ryan's sister."

Calleigh chuckled. "We need to find her to see what happened here."

* * *

Ryan met up with Eric in the lab. Eric was waiting for AFIS to make a connection to some finger prints found at the scene.

"Found anything on the case?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I found something _pretty_ interesting out at the crime scene today." Eric smiled.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I found out… _you_ have sister."

Ryan look surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"A license was found with the name Jasmine Wolfe. She looks a lot like you."

"She probably just has the same last name."

Eric looked at Ryan's face. He was definitely hiding something. Jasmine was probably related. What was he not saying?

"Why won't you talk about her?" Eric quietly asked.

"She's not suppose to be here." Ryan mumbled.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

Before Eric could say anything, Ryan pulled out his cell phone. It rang three times before someone answered.

"_Hello?" _the woman said.

"Jazz?" It had been so long since he heard from her.

"_Yes. Ryan? You were the last person I expected to call."_

"Where are you?"

"_At work."_

"Where?"

"_The pound. Can we hurry this up? My boss is getting mad."_

"I'll be right there."

Eric and Ryan headed over to the Miami-Dade Pound.

* * *

Not the greatest ending for the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update sooner.


	3. 3

**Father of Mine**

_-3-_

_I forgot to mention that this is taking place in the morning._

* * *

The two CSIs rushed into the pound, making the woman behind the counter slightly jump. She gave them a cold smile. Her gray eyes stared at them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

They showed her their badges. Her smile faded.

"We're looking for Jasmine Wolfe." Eric told her.

"She's in the back cleaning out some cages."

The woman pushed a button and a loud buzz came from the metal door she was pointing to. In the back room was full of cats in cages. Dogs barked from the kennels in the next room.

Jasmine sat on the concrete floor, a sleeping white cat sitting in her lap. She rubbed it's stomach as it stretched out. Her long brown hair was tucked away in a messy ponytail. A few stray strands fell into her brown eyes.

She smiled at the CSIs. "Long time no see."

She took the cat off her lap and put it back in the cage. "What's so urgent?"

"We found your ID at a crime scene." Ryan said.

She looked confused. "Crime scene?"

"A woman was almost killed there and another one was dead when she was dropped from a building."

"And you think I had something to do with it?"

Ryan sighed. "No we don't. We want to know what you saw."

Jasmine fell silent and stared at the floor.

"What did you see?"

"Something I shouldn't have." she warily chuckled. "Well someone."

Ryan sighed. _So he is back._

Eric saw Ryan's worried look at his sister. All his sister could look at was the floor.

"What happened?" the question must have been asked a dozen times by now.

"I was walking home from the work when I spotted this girl on the ground laying in a pool of blood. I tried calling the police but my phone died. Then I saw a man sneaking around in the shadows. I hightailed it out of there."

"That's all?"

She simply nodded.

"Can you give us a minute?" Ryan asked Eric.

"Sure."

Eric walked outside leaving the two siblings alone.

Jasmine looked up at Ryan, surprised to see him still there. "What?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"My apartment. I make money you know."

"I meant besides your apartment."

"No."

Ryan sighed. "You're staying with me then until he's caught."

"Ryan… I'll be fine."

"No you won't now that he knows you're here."

"I'm not a baby anymore. So stop treating me like one. I can take care of myself."

"Jazz…"

Jasmine saw the plead in his eyes and gave in. "I will if you promise not to be paranoid. It's the last thing I need. Although, you're doing it now."

"I'll pick you up after my shift."

Jasmine nodded.

Ryan and Eric headed back to the crime lab.


	4. 4

**Father of Mine**

_-4-_

_Sorry I haven't updated. I planned on doing it last week but the site wouldn't let me load any docs so I couldn't. But now I am!_

* * *

The woman from the front desk walked back to Jazz. "What did they want?"

Jazz sighed. "To annoy me."

"That's what men do to us, honey. They're only here to piss us off."

Jazz chuckled. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Well my ex-husband did just that. He was a blood sucking leech."

Before the woman left, she stopped to look at Jazz. "And they're only here for your money. That's why Harry's now my ex."

Jazz laughed. That was all she thought about. Her ex husband. Or husbands. She probably had more than one. Her smile faded as she thought about last night. Just thinking about it made her shoulder hurt. Gently she rubbed it and got back to work.

* * *

Valera was processing the black hair found on the weight. Calleigh was looking for finger prints. Mostly all she could find were particles. She smiled when she found a good print. She collected it and ran it through AFIS. The black hair didn't match anyone. The hair was a match to one of Eric's relatives.

"This case is getting too weird." Valera mumbled and showed Calleigh her finding.

"It's female." Calleigh sighed "It can't be Marisol. Maybe his mother or another sister."

"I guess anything's possible."

* * *

Eric was walking through the lab, a folder in his hands. He sighed and closed the folder. Just as he was about to press the button, the elevator dinged. The doors slid open. Eric's eyes widened at the tall black haired woman. She looked up with sad brown eyes.

"Maria…" he was still shocked.

"Hi, Eric." she smiled. "I need to talk to you."

Eric held up the folder. "Well, I need to talk to you."

She looked confused.

"We found a black hair on a weight at a murder scene. Whoever it belongs to is related to me."

Maria sighed. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. Eric sat down next to her.

"I didn't do anything, Eric." She said.

"I know but I need to know how you hair ended up at a murder scene."

"The weights probably mine. I guess someone stole it."

"Did you report it?"

"No. I just thought I lost it. I'm always losing things. Didn't think much of it."

Again, Eric sighed. This was stressing him out. Nothing was going right on the case. Someone was trying to set up Maria and Jasmine. But who?

* * *

Seven-thirty rolled around. Ryan called Jasmine to say he was working until eight. She didn't feel like waiting in the stuffy house. She needed to walk around in the cool Miami air. Jasmine threw a duffel bag over her shoulder before heading out. She hadn't packed too much because she didn't plan on staying with her brother for very long.

She stopped at a few places before arriving. Most of them were her friends. She hadn't talked to them in forever. So why not have a surprise visit. Jasmine arrived at Ryan's house ten after eight. Slowly Jasmine approached the door. It was left open partially.

_Strange_, she thought. _Ryan would be more careful_.

"Ryan?" She called, pushing open the door. "Ryan, you home?"

The house looked like a hurricane had hit. Things thrown every which way. Blood laid on the wooden table by the door. Ryan had OCD… there was no way he'd leave it like this. Panicking, Jasmine called the cops.


	5. please read!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update The two that got away, Father of Mine and possibly Revenge and The Past Returns if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


	6. 5

**Father of Mine**

_-5-_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI: Miami! I wish I did… but I don't! So don't yell at me!

Sorry for the long suspense.

* * *

Jasmine was shaking like a leaf as she sat in the back of an ambulance (don't know why she is…). Her face was buried into her hands as she lightly sobbed. Horatio and Eric walked over to her.

"Jasmine." Horatio softly said. "We need to know what happened."

"I went to my house after work to get my bag. Then I came here and found... this."

"You're not telling us everything you know, are you? You know who took him."

Jasmine adverted his gaze. "Yes."

"Who took him Jasmine?" Eric asked.

"Our father. He's been trying to track us down for about twenty years."

"Why?"

"To keep us quiet."

Eric looked at Horatio.

"What did he do?" Horatio's turn to ask the questions.

"He killed out mother and aunt twenty years ago. He meant to kill us but we locked ourselves in a closet. The cops arrived before he could but he was never caught. The next day he told us we were next. We moved to different parts of the US with different families." Jasmine sobbed harder.

Calleigh walked out of the house. "There's not a lot of evidence. A few fingerprints on the doorknob but everything else looks to have been wiped clean."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Horatio asked Jasmine.

"I'm sure Jane will let me stay with her."

"Who's Jane?" Eric looked confused.

"The woman from the pound."

"Eric I want you to drive her over. I'll have a car watch the house."

Eric nodded before taking Jasmine over to the hummer. They rode in silence. He glanced at her. He knew what it was like to fear you father. His always abused his sisters, his mother, and him. The easiest thing would set him off. His rage was then released on his children and wife.

"That's her house." Jasmine's voice was barely audible. It was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

He pulled into the driveway of a small brick house. Jasmine got out and waved to him once she got to the porch. Jane opened the door and hugged her. Once Jasmine was safely inside for the night, Eric headed home.

What he didn't know was that from down the road he was being watched. The black Lexus roared to life and followed the hummer.

* * *

I know it's short but it's better than nothing! I'll try to update soon. Hopefully it'll be longer. 


	7. 6

**Father of Mine**

_-6-_

Sorry it took almost a year to update. I've had a lot to deal with, not to mention I could possibly be depressed. I've just been trying to get my life in order. That and I have a confession to make... if you haven't guessed it already, I have more than one account on here. I've been working on those stories too. I go by Black Twisted Soul (BTS), Pawn in the Game of Life, Royal Rebel, and... another name I can't recall. I've been updating some of those stories and I've been focusing on passing all my classes. Last year of high school, I need to graduate in June. More people have been sick, including myself, so theres that issue.

I've also been busy running my site. Its at the top of my profile if you want to visit it. Its on all my accounts actually. It's a place where I posted my original series, Rebel Strike. You can check it out if you want. I'm not going to hold it against you if you don't. Just a heads up that it might take me a while longer to update again. Internet is being a pain in my ass. So bare with me a little while longer.

Now onto the short... very short (probably) chapter. I lost the story again... so this is all off the top of my head.

* * *

The sound of Eric's hummer drowned out the Lexus quickly approaching him. The Lexus had its headlights off, blending in perfectly with the background. He didn't notice it until it appeared next to him. There was no one on the road but him and the Lexus. The window of the Lexus rolled down. The barrel of a nine mil was pointed at him. The inside was too dark to see the people inside.

His eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. The tires squealed and the car swerved. The Lexus raced past him, drifting into the night. He sat there, breathing heavy. A couple minutes went by but the car did not return. He reached into his pocket for his phone. Before he could get it out something slammed into the back of the hummer. Behind him a truck backed up for another ram. The next one jerked the hummer forward.

"What the hell is going on?"

He hit the accelerator when the truck backed up again. Dirt and rocks shot up as he peeled out. The truck was right behind him, tapping the bumper every so often. Suddenly there were lights shinning in his eyes. The Lexus had waited for him and were now blinding him with the high beams. The truck hit him from an angle this time. This caused the truck to spin out of control. Eric found himself driving toward the left now.

He crashed into some body of water. His head slammed into the airbag that had popped out of the wheel. He groaned, water slowly filling up the hummer. Something warm was running down his face into his ear. The cold water stung his legs. A mess of tires screeched on the road.

"You idiot!" someone yelled. They seemed so far away. "You over did it!"

"I panicked!" another person hissed.

"Well get him out before he drowns! Boss'll have a fit if he dies. We're already on his list for bring in damaged merchandise. This is the second time!"

His door opened. The light breeze was enough to make him shiver. Rough hands pulled him out. Eric yelled in pain. His ankle was caught under the steering wheel.

The person pulling him groaned. "He's stuck."

"Then get him... unstuck!"

The man grumbled. He pulled Eric again and received another scream. After some effort, he came free. The water in the car had reached the seats. The hummer was going down fast. Eric felt himself being lifted over something. Possibly a shoulder. The ground spun as he looked at it.

"What... do you... want?" Eric managed to chock out.

"Shut up." the man hissed.

"What's going on?"

"I said shut up!"

"Secure him in the back of the pick up. We'll take car of his car."

Eric found himself thrown onto the bed of a pick up. He groaned, his ankle throbbing. At least the water had numbed it some. His hands were jerked behind his back, rough rope wrapping around them. His ankles soon followed. Not much later he was in an effective hog tie.

"Any word from you and you'll regret it." the man sneered.

Some kind of top was placed on top of the bed. A tarp?

The engine of the truck started. Eric's heart sank. He was being kidnapped and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. My explanation is above. And sorry that its not the greatest chapter. This is all off the top of my head. Not normally what I do.


End file.
